Coucher de soleil
by Choka
Summary: Tony réfléchit, aux derniers évènements, aux bouleversements qui se sont produits dans sa vie sentimentale et professionnelle depuis quelques temps... OS Tiva ! Post-Pyramid ! Spoiler saison 8.


_**Bonjour :D Chers Tivaiens, l'heure est grave. Trés grave. Comme moi, vous vous rappelez surement de ce "Pyramid" de poulpe et de ce poulpe de Ray et de ce poulpe d'écrin vide, n'est-ce pas ? Et de ce final... Stressant et horrible ? **__**Bon, vu que ces temps ci j'ai de plus en plus de mal à croire au Tiva, j'ai décidé d'écrire la fin de Pyramid à ma façon x) Et donc au lieu de ce cliff avec la taupe, tout ça... Vous verrez bien ! =P**_

_**OS dédicassé à MarieCeline ;) Et NCIS pas à moi -'**_

_**Enjoy ! :D**_

_**/!\ Prends en compte toute la fin de saison 8, sauf le cliffhanger.**_

* * *

><p>C'était un soir d'automne. Un jour comme les autres, après tout. Le soleil disparaissait doucement derrière les hauts buildings, le ciel avait pris une teinte rosée, et les nuages viraient à l'orange clair.<br>Un joli coucher de soleil sur Washington. Un joli coucher de soleil pour Anthony DiNozzo, agent du NCIS, assis sur le toit de l'agence bien après les horaires normaux.

Ironie du sort, quand on songeait qu'il avait quitté les horribles bureaux oranges - remercions au passage l'administration - pour rechercher le calme et la plénitude devant un ciel dans les mêmes tons.

Aujourd'hui, ils venaient d'arrêter le tueur en série qu'ils recherchaient depuis des mois. Mais dieu gardait le nombre de morts qu'ils avaient du supporter pour enfin arriver à ce résultat.  
>Tony releva la tête d'un air las. Il songeait à Dany, son ancien coéquipier corrompu, tué par un imitateur qui n'était autre que son ancien chef. Il devait vraiment avoir un mauvais karma, songea-t-il avec amertume.<p>

Puis, était venu le décès de Franks, qui avait particulièrement ébranlé Gibbs, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraitre, et puis il y avait Ziva... Ziva. Elle lui avait montrée une autre face d'elle même, un coté que la Ziva d'il y a 5 ans en arrière n'aurait jamais dévoilé. L'italien n'avait que très rarement vu pleurer sa coéquipière, et elle n'était pourtant pas si proche de Mike. Mais il savait très bien que c'était le trop plein d'émotion qui l'avait fait craquer. Quand on y pensait, l'ironie du sort, toujours, avait fait en sorte que la mort de Mike Franks les rapproche.

Cependant, il avait fallu qu'elle se console dans les bras de quelqu'un, surtout après son enlèvement, et tout les derniers événements. Mais le destin était tel que, même si l'israélienne l'avait utilisé comme bouée de sauvetage dans un moment d'incertitude, elle s'était maintenant remise avec lui. Pour son plus grand désespoir.

Lui, c'était évidemment Ray Cruz, l'homme qu'il haïssait et enviait le plus au monde. Comme chaque homme avec qui Ziva était sortie, il ne pouvait plus supporter de la voir dans les bras d'un autre, de la voir aimer un autre.

Tony soupira. Évidemment, qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle pensait qu'il avait EJ, qu'il était heureux comme ça. Il se rappelait même avoir poussé Ziva dans les bras de "CI-Ray", si c'était ça qui la rendait heureuse, tout en exultant intérieurement quand elle lui avait dit que c'était fini entre elle et l'agent de la CIA.

L'agent se prit la tête entre les mains. Si seulement il avait saisi sa chance au bon moment, au lieu de réfléchir, d'hésiter, d'avoir peur.

Et maintenant il restait là, à se morfondre. Seul. Ressassant les récents événements, revivant les derniers jours, se souvenant de la peur qu'il avait éprouvé quand elle avait été enlevée. Il tenait tellement à elle. Beaucoup trop.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas une mince silhouette esquisser quelques pas vers lui.

**- Tony ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à cette heure ?**

Interloqué, l'agent se retourna prestement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle arrive à ce moment là ? Le destin devait définitivement être contre lui, décidément. Il ne se sentait pas la force de lui parler, de la voir sourire de bonheur d'avoir retrouvée son Ray.

**- Le coucher de soleil est magnifique, **lança Tony en invitant Ziva à s'asseoir.

**- Oui c'est vrai...**Sourit-elle en prenant place à coté de lui.

L'italien remarqua qu'elle maintenait une distance "de sécurité". Elle ne voulait surement pas répéter ce qui s'était passé dans l'ascenseur, elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller à nouveau. Il la comprenait, dans un sens, même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur de la voir si proche et pourtant, si loin.

**- Je te retourne la question,** reprit-il en affichant un sourire un peu faux pour masquer la tristesse qui alourdissait ses traits, **pourquoi est-tu ici ?**

**- Ray est parti...** Fit Ziva, avec un air un peu gêné.** J'allai rentrer quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait de la lumière dans les escaliers de service... Alors je suis montée. Mais tu m'étonnes. Le Tony DiNozzo que je connais ne monte pas sur le toit d'un immeuble pour admirer un coucher de soleil. **

**- J'aime bien monter ici pour réfléchir... En fait... En fait, je pensais à toi. **Avoua-t-il.

Ça, c'était dit. Il de demandait comment allait réagir sa coéquipière. Il regrettait ses derniers mots, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. La discussion était amorcée.  
>La belle israélienne se rapprocha légèrement de lui, surprise de cette réponse débordante de sincérité.<p>

**- Je... J'ai appris qu'entre toi et EJ c'était terminé ? **

Elle esquivait ses propos en lui posant une question, et il continuerait de même. C'était l'éternel jeu du chat et de la souris, mais cela commençait à le lasser.

**- Oui.**Répondit Tony sans broncher.

De plus en plus désarçonnée par l'attitude de son partenaire, Ziva lança :

**- Ray est reparti pour une mission. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je crois qu'il me cache des choses et puis...**

Requinqué par ces confidences, DiNozzo rêvait d'être franc avec Ziva à propos du petit-ami de cette dernière. Mais il n'était pas sur que le critiquer soit une bonne chose. Le problème étant qu'il n'avait pas le cœur a mentir, ce soir là. Il avait déjà bien trop donné.

**- Je n'ai pas confiance en Ray. **Lâcha-t-il trop soudainement.

**- Quoi ?**Ziva le fixa, presque en colère.

**- Tu as très bien entendu. **

La discussion commençait à tourner au vinaigre, l'agent le sentait. Ils n'auraient jamais du s'aventurer sur ce terrain dangereux qu'était leur vie sentimentale. Après tout, entre Jeanne, Rivkin, et maintenant Ray et EJ, toutes leurs relations n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage. Il n'avait jamais supporté les hommes qui partageaient sa vie, et il espérait secrètement que c'était la même chose de son coté.  
>L'espoir fait vivre, disait-on.<p>

**- Il part à Tel-Aviv chercher Kort. Et il ne t'a rien dit de tout cela, j'imagine. **Fit-il avec un ton sarcastique qu'il regretta presque aussitôt.

Offusquée, la belle israélienne le regarda. Il savait toujours plus de choses qu'elle sur ses petits-amis. Tony avait deviné que Michael se servait d'elle... Les conséquences avaient d'ailleurs étés terribles. Combien de temps, combien de souffrances, avait-il fallu pour qu'elle lui accorde de nouveau sa confiance ?

**- Ça ne peut pas se répéter... **Murmura-t-elle.

**- Si je le sais, c'est parce que j'ai regardé ses messages. **Lança l'italien de but en blanc.

Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il n'était plus question de se défiler. Et peu importe les réactions de Ziva, il en avait marre d'être celui qui regardait de loin, qui faisait des blagues de gamins, marre d'être juste un ami pour elle.

**- Tu... Tu as fouillé le téléphone de mon petit-ami ?**

Elle etait trop fatiguée pour s'énerver, et pourtant à deux doigts de craquer. Il avait balancé trop de choses à la fois, surement. Mais tant pis. La spirale infernale était en marche.

**- J'étais jaloux, **dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir avant de reprendre :

**- Tout ce que je t'ai dit, en Somalie, c'était vrai. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je suis jaloux de tout ceux qui partagent ta vie parce que j'aimerais être à leur place. Je t'aime, Ziva David. **

Il savait qu'il venait de tout faire foirer. Elle sortait avec Ray. C'était malsain. Mais il sentait qu'il s'était libéré d'un poids sur le cœur. Une peine qu'il portait depuis plusieurs années, déjà. Tony ne se rappelait plus exactement quand il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Peut-être, le jour ou elle avait failli mourir tuée par ce serial killer, et qu'elle était restée hantée par sa souvenir. Il avait commencé à la découvrir d'un autre angle. Une Ziva changée, plus féminine, plus à fleur de peau. Ou encore peut-être, le jour de la mort de Jenny. Ou il s'était rendu compte le mal que ça lui ferait d'être séparé d'elle.

**- Tony je...**

Sa voix lui parvenait, comme dans un rêve éveillé. Elle allait surement lui dire qu'elle était désolée, inventer une excuse.

**- Ray m'a offert un écrin.**

Et voila. Le mal était fait. Ziva et Ray allaient se marier, ils allaient avoir plein de petits enfants aux oreilles décollées. Il le savait, de toute façon.  
>Tout à son désespoir, l'agent ne remarqua pas qu'à chaque seconde, elle se rapprochait imperceptiblement de lui.<br>Il sentit un souffle murmurer à son oreille :

**- Il était vide. **

Il se retourna vers elle, le regard gorgé d'espoir. Elle n'était engagée dans rien. Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine, et il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Cependant, il patienta quelques secondes, de crainte de tout casser, de faire une gaffe.

**- Je crois... Je crois bien que je t'aime aussi. **

Et elle lui sourit. Et là il sut. Il vit dans son regard, que qu'importe ce qu'ils avaient vécus, qu'importe les autres, il l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours.  
>Alors il l'embrassa, en hommage à tout ce qui les avait rapproché, éloigné, détruit, reconstruits. En hommage à tout ses sourires, ses petites piques, ses pleurs. Il l'embrassa tout en la serrant le plus fort qu'il pouvait.<br>Il aurait voulu que ce moment reste à jamais.  
>Et elle aussi.<p>

C'était un soir d'automne. Un jour comme les autres, après tout. Peut-être qu'un avion passera au dessus du Navy Yard. Peut-être que le pilote baissera les yeux. Peut-être qu'il découvrira un couple en train de s'embrasser, sur le toit du bâtiment en brique. Et peut-être qu'il sourira d'être le seul témoin de leur baiser volé.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ca vous a plu ? Teeeee-Vah ! Tiva Tiva Tivaaaa *_* Tivaaaa ! <strong>_

_**(une petite review ? :P)**_


End file.
